


The Pie

by Koneko_Neko



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koneko_Neko/pseuds/Koneko_Neko
Summary: What do you think Allen remembered most about their first case together?
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek & Michael Quinn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Pie

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, Michael Malarkey plays Michael Quinn. He also plays a character named Lorenzo (Enzo) St. John in the show Vampire Diaries. I just happened to notice that both Quinn and Enzo eat cherry pie in their respective shows. Someone on Discord pointed out that Enzo...does it better. This happened.

In Allen's opinion, Captain Quinn was rushing to judgment about what Fuller had encountered that night. A weather balloon? Maybe...or maybe not. What Allen really needed was some time to run the numbers.

“I'm hungry,” Allen lied.

Quinn bought the lie, and Allen got the time he needed when they drove to a local diner to get some food. Allen started scribbling away on a napkin as soon as they were seated. He was so firmly entrenched in his own little world of numbers that he didn't even notice when the waitress came over to take their order.

He briefly looked up when a mug of coffee and a plate of cherry pie was placed next to his napkin turned notepad. Allen realized he wasn't actually hungry, but why did Quinn order _just_ pie for the both of them? His eyes met Quinn's. He raised an eyebrow. Quinn shrugged, then dove into his slice with gusto.

“This is good pie,” Quinn said, not that Allen was really listening. He would not have cared about the quality of the baked goods here even if he had been, because his work was far more important than any silly dessert.

Allen finished his calculations and finally looked up again. “I was doing the math and...” Allen trailed off as he saw that Quinn was sucking and licking a bit of sticky cherry filling off two of his fingers.

Quinn suddenly noticed Allen was looking. He stopped, with one finger still in his mouth. He slowly removed the finger. “I thought you said you were hungry,” he said, nodding at the untouched pie on Allen's plate.

Allen swallowed, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, definitely stimulated by what he had just seen. “I, ugh, I'm not big fan,” Allen lied. Again. The good doctor practically worshiped pie and the oven it came out of.

“So you're not gonna eat that?” Quinn said.

Allen pushed his plate toward the captain. “No, why don't _you_ eat it?” he said, willing to sacrifice a slice of pie—No, 100 slices—for the greater good.

“ _Yes_ ,” Quinn said, grabbing the plate and pulling it over. He started eating immediately. Allen licked his lips, hoping to God that his new partner was a messy eater and got _all of it_ on his hands.

Case? What Case? Calculations? What Calculations? Allen had better things to focus on right now.


End file.
